Family
by sheababy
Summary: Draco is beaten, and kicked out of his home for being gay. The Weasely's take him in, and he realizes the true meaning of family. During the next year, he is faced with challenges, that are not only dangerous, but also life changing. Nothing, and no one are as they seem. And when love is thrown into the mix, who will be left to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Draco was walking down a dirt road, towards a burrow. Not any burrow, the burrow, where the Weaselys live. Just this morning, he was asleep in his bed when his father stormed in after reading the letter Draco left him in his study, confessing that he was gay, and he was friends with the weasley's and harry, and Hermione, and that he wouldn't live a double life like Severus, and he was joining the light side. Needless to say, that didn't go over well.

When he got to the door, he hesitated, but took a deep breath, and knocked. Mrs. Weasely quickly opened the door, and her eyes widened.

"Are you Draco?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Is Ron here?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Son, you aren't wearing any shoes" she said, and ushered him inside, sitting him down on the table.

"I… no ma'am I'm not" he said quietly.

"I'll go get Ron, just wait here alright?" she asked, and he nodded. She left the room, and came back with a blanket, socks, and Ron.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" he asked, and Draco's eyes brimmed with tears when Mrs. Weasely wrapped a blanket around him, and gave him socks.

"Oh dear, what's the matter?" she asked, and tears slid down his pale cheeks.

"I… I wrote a letter to my dad, told him… I told him a lot of things, and he kicked me out, disowned me…" he choaked out, and Mrs. Weasely brought him in for a firm hug.

"You don't even have to ask, of course you can stay here. Any friend of Ron's is family" she said, and he shook his head.

"You… you don't want me here. I'm a freak, I'm-" but she stopped him.

"Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. You are none of those things." She said.

"I'm gay." He whispered, and she smiled.

"So is Charlie, Ron's older brother. That doesn't mean a single thing, not in this house. You can't change who you are Draco." She said, and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" he said, and she smiled.

"Come on mate, I'm sure harry and Hermione want to see you" he said, and Ron took him upstairs.

"Draco!" Hermione said, bringing him in for a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Harry hugged him as well.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked, and Draco blushed.

"I got kicked out. I told my dad everything and he… lost it." Draco said, sitting down and wincing.

"Draco…" harry said, and Draco lifted up his shirt to see a dark purple bruise against his ribs.

"He kicked me, I don't know how many times before mum came and stopped him. He told me never to come back, and that I wasn't his son anymore. I'm ok with that, it doesn't mean anything to me. I never was his son, not the one he wanted anyway" he said, and harry nodded.

"Let's get Mrs. Weasely to check that out" he said, and they took him downstairs where she fixed him.

"You are never going back there again, do you understand?" Mrs. Weasely asked him, and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am I understand" he said, and she nodded.

"Ok. I'll floo aruther at work, and we'll get your things. You and harry can sleep in Fred and george's old room, Hermione's in Ginny's. Ron can finally get a room to himself." She said, and Ron grinned.

"Yes, after so many years." He said, and harry rolled his eyes. They went outside and played quidditch for a bit, until it was time for dinner. When Draco came back inside, all his things were in the living room.

"Your father… it seems he had no problem giving us your things. If I didn't work for the ministry, and I wasn't on duty, I would have… well, let's not worry about that. Your safe here and that is all that matters. Ok?" he said, and Draco nodded. Mrs. Weasely served up dinner, and everyone chatted and talked until there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasely went to get it, while everyone stayed quite.

"You are not welcome here" Mrs. Weasely said coldly, and they heard a sniffle.

"Please… please let me see my son" Mrs. Malfoy cried, and Draco got up and ran for the door.

"Mum…" he said, and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Draco… I'm so sorry baby" she cried, and he nodded.

"It's ok mum… I forgive you" he said, and she nodded.

"You shouldn't. I didn't do anything to protect you…" she said, and he shook his head.

"He would have hit you too… it's ok mum, really. Mrs. Weasely, and Mr. Weasely are… they'll take care of me while you go through divorce." He said, and she looked at him funny.

"I'm not divorcing your father Draco… I love him" she said, and he gaped at her.

"Mum, he beat me, he kicked me so hard my ribs broke…" he said, and she sighed.

"You don't understand. You need to come home Draco" she said, and he shook his head.

"Come and live with that monster? No. I will never live with him, or you again. You have one chance mum. Me or him." he said, and she stared at him like he lost his mind.

"Fine. Don't try and contact me, because as far as I'm concerned, I no longer have parents." He said, and slammed the door in her face, and ran upstairs. Mrs. Weasely looked around, and slowly made her way upstairs, and knocked on Draco's door.

"Please… just go away" he cried, and Mrs. Weasely opened the door anyway, and shut it lightly. She sat down on his bed, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said, and he sniffled.

"I… I don't…h-have a f-family any m-more" he cried, and she sat him up and held him in her arms.

"Yes honey, you do. You have us. I know we might not have a lot, but were… we are family" she said, and he sniffled again.

"y-you mean i-it? I'm r-really family?" he asked softly, and she kissed his forehead and held him until he stopped crying.

"Yes Draco, you are family." She said, and he nodded.

"Now, let's go back downstairs, and finish eating shall we?" she asked, and he nodded. She took his hand, and led him downstairs where he was hugged and given love and attention for the rest of the evening.

When Draco finally got into bed that night, he realized the true meaning of the word, family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Draco woke up early, and went downstairs to Mrs. Weasely preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Draco" she said, and he smiled slightly.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasely. Let me help you" he said, and she smiled.

"Oh sweetie, there's no need. I've got it" she said, and he shook his head.

"I want to. I want to be useful around here. Back… before I got here, I had a house elf do everything for me. I want to learn, to do housework, and cook. Please?" he asked, and she looked at him, and nodded.

"Ok. Come" she said, and he grabbed an apron and went over to her.

"I want you to crack these eggs into a bowl." She said, and he grabbed the eggs and cracked them. When he gave it back to her, she smiled.

"Now, put the eggs in the pan, and move them around. Make them curdle, and then, we'll melt cheese over them." she said, and he nodded. Once he was done, Mrs. Weasely separated them onto plates.

"You just made scrambled eggs" she said, and he grinned and hugged her. She kissed his cheek and started him off with toast, and then he helped her make sausage. Once everyone was downstairs, Draco was covered in flour, making pancakes and singing to himself.

"_I like that old time rock and roll, that type of music just soothes the soul. I reminisce about the days of old with that old time rock and roll!"_ Draco sang, and harry and Ron cracked up. Draco blushed, but laughed along with them.

"Draco, did you make breakfast?" Hermione asked, and he nodded.

"Mrs. Weasely helped, pancakes are a little hard to make" he said, and she smirked.

"Flour monster get you?" she asked, and he nodded, and laughed.

"Just a little bit" he said, and she smiled.

"School starts up soon, in just about a week. Not very excited about that though." Draco said, and harry and Ron nodded.

"It's not… going to be the same without Sirius." Harry said softly, and Ron sighed.

"Whose gone missing today?" Ron asked, stuffing his face with eggs.

"The Vanderbults, James and Kendra brooks, and valeria shoemaker was found dead in her apartment. Bellatrix left her calling card" he said, giving them the paper. The young lady's arm had been carved into with the word "squib".

"I hate her." Draco said coldly, and they all looked at him.

"She would come over, and practice the cruisiatus on me. They would just stand there, and watch me crumble to the floor, in pain. She always told me 'take it like a man Draco, the dark lord doesn't like baby's.'. And there would be nothing I could do. She was just… evil. Pure evil" he said. He then left the kitchen to take a shower, and went outside to sit. Half an hour later, harry came to join him.

"Draco… I'm sorry" he said, and Draco shook his head.

"You didn't do anything. You can't save everyone all the time harry. This was during winter break last year, when she got out. I kept it quite, not like I could tell you guys Bellatrix was at my house." He said, and harry nodded.

"You don't have the-" harry began, but Draco interrupted him.

"The dark mark? No, but I was going to get it. Lucius said the dark lord… you know who had a job for me to do. I should have gotten it at the end of the summer, but now that I'm no longer there… I want that evil bastard gone." He said, and harry nodded.

"We'll get him." harry said, and Draco grinned. They went back inside, and spent the rest of the day together.

Over the next week, Harry and Draco were practically inseparable. The morning of september 1st, they got to platform 9 ¾ without much of a fuss. Mrs. Weasely hugged and kissed all of them, saying they would see her at Christmas. They all got a compartment together, and found Neville and Luna. About halfway through the train ride, Crabbe and goyle found their compartment.

"Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing in here with these freaks?" Crabbe asked, and Draco glared at them.

"These freaks happen to be my best friends. Now get out of here" he said, and grinned menacingly at him.

"Oh, you'll regert the day you crossed over to the light Draco. Mark my words" goyle said, and they left the compartment.

"Wonderful. Not only did I lose my friends since childhood, but I'm no longer safe in my own house." He said, and harry's eyes brightened.

"You can stay in Gryffindor tower!" he said, and Hermione smiled at him.

"I wish it was that easy. Professor Snape will recognize that Draco isn't in the dungeons and will force him down there. The only way Draco can sleep in Gryffindor tower is if he get's a house change, and that hasn't happened in over 200 years." Hermione said, and Draco smiled.

"How would one go about that?" he asked, and she smirked.

"Thinking like a Gryffindor already" she said. she took out one of her textbooks and found the right page.

"In order for a student to have a house change, he or she must invoke 'the spinners rite" where the caster stands in the middle of the great hall and repeats these words 'I, insert name here, invoke the spinners rite, to place me where I truly belong, where I shall learn, love, and create everlasting friendships.' And apparently, some kind of transformation will happen, and you'll be resorted. Only problem is, it can only be done every 100 years." She said, and Draco's eyes widened.

"So, I have to find out if anyone in the last 100 years has done it" he said, and she nodded.

"I don't think anyone has. This book is pretty recent, and according to this, the last person to do it was a ravenclaw back in 1892." She said, and Draco nodded.

"Alright, well, now that we know that… when should I do it?" he asked, and they all grinned.

"The welcome feast would be a great idea." Harry said, and they all nodded. The train began to slow down, and they all got changed, and arrived at hogsmead station. When they got onto the platform, Draco saw the rest of the slytherins giving him nasty looks, and he sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked, and he looked at her.

"I was like that, I was horrible towards people, just… I never wanted that. I never wanted people to hate me. I just… didn't know how to make friends." He said, and she smiled and took his hand.

"You aren't alone Draco. Were here" she said, and he nodded, and smiled at her.

When they got to the castle, harry nudged Draco into the center of the room.

"Better now than never" harry said, and Draco looked like he might puke. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and spoke.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, invoke the spinners rite, to place me where I truly belong, where I shall learn, love, and create everlasting friendships." He said, and he heard multiple gasps from around the room. He opened his eyes, and he was 20 feet in the air, the colors of the houses moving around him. all the colors went into his heart, and he fell to the ground and groaned. Harry moved to help him but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't touch him, the rite isn't done" she said, and they saw Draco's robes change colors. From green to blue, and then blue to yellow, and from yellow to red. They stayed red, and his tie changed from green and silver, to red and gold. He opened his eyes, and they all went rushing foreward, and helped him up.

"Well, that was fun" he said, and they all hugged him. They saw the professors rush over.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Snape asked, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"I invoked the spinner's rite. I don't belong in slytherin, not anymore." He said, and dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"You may join your house Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said, and they all went back to the Gryffindor table. Draco sat next to harry, who was smiling.

"What's up?" he asked, and harry chuckled.

"Glad to have you here." He said, and Draco hugged him softly. He thought he saw harry's cheeks turn pink for a few seconds, so he let go quickly, and went into conversation with Seamus.

After the feast, they went up to the tower, where Ron sat on his bed.

"What's up with harry?" he asked, and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"He's been acting funny ever since you came to the burrow. He's been shy, and that's really not him." Ron said, and Draco nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be back to normal tomorrow" he said, and Ron nodded.

"I bet your right" he said, and went back over to his bed. But Draco knew this was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the end of the first week, Draco was exhausted. He was truly looking foreward to the weekend, even though he had mountains of homework to do. That afternoon, he, harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the potions class, barley on time. By the end of class, they were all in a sour mood.

"Mr. Malfoy, stay behind" Severus said, while the rest of class filed out of the room. Once the door shut, Severus pulled up a chair, and sat down in front of Draco, across his desk.

"What's happened?" he asked, and Draco sighed.

"Look professor, I really can't-" but Severus stopped him.

"Dragon, stop. Talk to me, you can come to me with anything remember? Godfather's promise." He said, and Draco nodded.

"Dad kicked me out, disowned me. I told him…. I'm gay. And, I'm friends with harry Ron, and Hermione, and I'm joining the light side… He… he kicked me, over and over until mum stopped him. He kicked me out and… I went to the Weasely's. Mrs. Weasely healed me, and i… she basically adopted me." He said, tears leaking onto his cheeks.

"Dragon…" Severus whispered, and got up, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"You being gay means nothing to me. I still love you. You can still come to me with anything, ok? But I need to know, why did you change houses?" he asked, and Draco looked away.

"If I stayed in slytherin, I would have gotten beat up, or worse. You know what it's like uncle sev, I can't go through that. I feel at home in Gryffindor" he said, and Severus nodded.

"Ok. well, you come to me, and you go to Mrs. Weasely if you need anything ok?" he asked, and Draco hugged him tightly, and nodded.

"Love you" Draco whispered, and Severus smiled.

"Love you too dragon. Now, go see your… friends" he said, and Draco laughed, and ran out of the door. When Draco got to the grounds, he ran into Seamus.

"Draco!" he said, and Draco smiled at him.

"Hey Seamus. Listen, I need to go meet up with harry, Ron and Hermione." he said, but Seamus stepped in front of him.

"Would you like to go to the lake with me?" Seamus asked, smiling sweetly at him. Draco looked at him, and then shrugged his shoulders, and they walked to the lake together.

"So… now that your in Gryffindor, I guess I should tell you something." Seamus said, and Draco chuckled.

"What, that you secretly loved me since fourth year?" he asked jokingly, and seasmuses eyes widened.

"I… how did you know?" Seamus asked, and Draco blinked a few times.

"I… I didn't." he said, and Seamus shook his head.  
"Um… so, I kind of… this is hard. Merlin's beard" he muttered, and Draco smiled.

"Just tell me Seamus" he said, and Seamus burst out, "Will you go on a date with me!?" Draco stood there a little shocked from being yelled at to go on a date, so he only nodded.

"Ok. Saturday?" Seamus asked, and Draco nodded again. Seamus kissed his cheek, and left, and once he was out of sight, Draco collapsed against the tree. What had he done?

When Draco met up with Ron and Hermione back in the tower, Seamus smiled at him, and pulled him close, and kissed his cheek. Harry went upstairs, while Ron and Hermione watched Seamus flirt shamelessly with Draco.

"I'm going to check on harry" Ron said, and he went upstairs to harry sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Harry…" Ron said, and harry looked up at him.

"Hey" he said quietly, and Ron grimaced.

"You ok?" he asked, and harry shook his head.

"I think I'm beginning to like Draco…" he said and Ron nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked, and harry nodded.

"But like… look at the way he's acting with Seamus." He said, and Ron sat down next to him.

"Listen mate, just… leave it be for now yeah?" he asked, and harry nodded.

"I'm just going to go to sleep ok?" he said, and Ron nodded.

"Alright mate." he said, and harry smiled slightly.

"Ron?" harry asked, and Ron looked at him.

"Thanks" he said, and Ron grinned.

"Anytime"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Draco quickly found Seamus in the library, studying.

"Our date, it isn't this Saturday is it?" he asked, and Seamus shook his head.

"No, next." he said, and Draco nodded.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. I'm going to study with Hermione, I'll see you later" he said, but Seamus grabbed his hand.  
"You can study with me" he said, and Draco shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Hermione makes sure I understand transfiguration, so I really need to go. But maybe tomorrow?" he asked, and Seamus nodded. Before letting him go, Seamus kissed his hand. Draci left quickly, finding Hermione in the tower with Ron.

"Where's harry?" he asked, and Ron glared slightly.

"In the owlery. He finished his homework already" he said, and Draco looked a little hurt.

"Something wrong Ron?" he asked, and Ron just sat there.

"I'm going to study with dean" he said, and got up, and left the tower. Draco watched him leave, and then looked at Hermione.

"What's up with him?" he asked, and Hermione sighed.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you. Ron swore me to secrecy, I'm sorry Draco." She said,. and he nodded.

"I understand" he said, and they started studying.

Ron met harry up in the owlery, just as he sent Hedwig off.

"Who are you writing to?" he asked, and harry jumped about a foot in the air.

"Merlin Ron, cough or something before you sneak up on me" he said, and Ron smirked.

"Not exactly the best way to sneak up on someone if you warn them first" he said, and harry rolled his eyes.

"So, who are you owling?" he asked, and harry smirked.

"Oliver. Professional quidditch is over, and he's taking some time off. I asked him to meet me in hogsmead next weekend for lunch" he said, and Ron's eyes widened.

"What about Draco?" he asked, and harry sighed.

"He's going out with Seamus isn't he? I can't just sit around and be jealous Ron, that's not me and you know it. Draco's my friend, and if… if Seamus makes him happy then ok." he said, and Ron shook his head.

"You know he doesn't harry. You and I both know Draco can't stand being with Seamus." He said, and harry nodded.

"Doesn't matter what I know. It matters what Draco does, and right now, he's being lovey dovey to Seamus. Not much I can do about that. Becides, I know oliver doesn't fancy me, he's a good five years older than me." He said, and Ron sighed.

"Hope your right mate".

That Saturday, they all left for hogsmead, harry Ron and Hermione together, Draco and Seamus leaving seperatly. Harry left Ron and Hermione in honeydukes and met olver in the three brooksticks.

"Harry! Good to see you mate!" oliver said, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek, and finding them a table.

"Good to see you too oliver. How's professional quidditch treating you?" he asked, and oliver grinned.

"Great, it's really great. Although, I do miss the house team. How is everyone? You aren't training them to hard are you?" he asked, and harry laughed lightly.

"No, we haven't even started practicing. We're going to though, try outs are next Wednesday. " he said, and oliver grinned.

"Glad to see you make captian harry, I knew you had it in you" he said, and harry nodded. Madame rosemerta brought them two butterbeers, and some pasties to share.

"So, what's Hogwarts like, now that you know who is back?" he asked, and harry shrugged.

"Tightened security, that's about it. People keep disappearing though." Harry said, and oliver nodded.

"I know how hard it can be." He said. Harry saw the door to the pub open and Seamus and Draco walked in. Harry scooted closer to oliver and smiled sweetly at him, catching Draco's eye.

"So, what's it like being a world famous quidditch player?" he asked, and oliver chuckled.

"I can tell why you hate your fame. The press is horrible, especially that skeeter woman. Gods, one night, after a really tough game, she grilled me about what I could have done better to ensure a win. And I said, winning isn't the most important thing, not anymore. We are a team, a family, and win or lose, we'll always be there for each other. She made it out like I said I didn't care about winning, as long as I got some press time. Merlin I wanted to set Fred and George on her." He said, and harry grinned.

"Did you see their new shop? It's amazing, really great" he said, and oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it when I went to diagon alley with Hailey, one of the team managers. She didn't think it was very funny, but I thought it was hilarious." He said, and harry grinned. Oliver slowly grabbed harry's hand and held it in his. He met harry's eyes, and smiled. Harry smiled back and squeezed.

"Why don't we get out of here, eh?" he asked, and harry nodded. Harry got up, grabbed oliver's hand and made his way to the door. He could practically feel the glare Draco was pouring into the back of his head, but he really didn't care.

"Draco!" Seamus said, and Draco snapped back to Seamus.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Seamus sighed.

"You really don't want to be here do you?" he asked, and Draco sighed.

"Seamus… I do want to be here, You're so nice. I'm just…"

"You don't like me the way I like you" he said, and Draco sighed and nodded.

"It's… ok." Seamus said, and Draco shook his head, and grabbed his hand.

"No, It's not. You wanted to go out on a date, so let's go out on a date" he said, and they left the three broomsticks, and walked, hand in hand, down hogsmead.

"So, how's dean?" Draco asked, and Seamus frowned slightly.

"A little upset I think. He was really mad at me for asking you on a date, and we aren't talking." Seamus said, and Draco smirked.

"I think I know why he's upset" Draco replied, and Seamus's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he likes you the way you like me. He wanted you to ask him on a date, and he's upset that you didn't." Draco said, and Seamus his head with his palm.

"How stupid could I be? Do you really think he's jealous?" he asked, and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He said, his smirk turning into a frown, realizing why harry was with oliver in hogsmead. Slowly, he realized what he had done.

Harry and oliver quickly made their way back up to the castle, where they were met by professor McGonagall.

"Hello wood" she said, and he smiled.

"Hello professor. Alright harry, I've got to go, but I'll see you around?" oliver asked, and harry nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He said. Oliver kissed his lips softly, broke the kiss, and smiled.

"See you around potter" he said, and harry chuckled.

"See you around wood" he said, and walked into the castle, up to the tower.

"Hey harry, how was your date?" Hermione asked, and he grinned.

"Great. Really great, oliver's changed a lot since Hogwarts. Doesn't talk about quidditch all the time." He said, and Hermione nodded, smiling.

"That's good. I'm glad your happy" she said, and he sat down on the couch. He saw the portiat door open, and Seamus and Draco walked in. Seamus walked over to dean, whispered something in his ear, and they went upstairs. Draco made a beeline to his friends.

"Hey" he said.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" he asked, and harry nodded, getting up, and following him to a deserted part of the common room. He put a silencing charm around them.

"I'm so sorry… I wouldn't have accepted Seamus's date if I knew how much it would hurt your feelings. Seamus and I aren't together" he said, and harry nodded.

"It's ok… I really don't know what to say Draco… I went on a date with oliver to… make you jealous I guess, and it worked. But I had a really great time with oliver, and i… I won't say I don't like you anymore, because I do, but I'm not going to just up and dump oliver. I can't do that to him" harry said, and Draco nodded.

"Ok. I'll… be here. I'll just be here ok?" he asked, and harry nodded, and hugged him.

"Ok." he said, and slowly, walked away.

**Hey guys! I know some of you hate me right now, but trust me, it'll all work out in the end. The next chapter should be up within the week, hopefully by Friday. I've got the next couple of chapters set up, now I just need to write them. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love getting them! Please, keep it up, because that fuels me, and my writing. Have a great day! - Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Sunday, harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione and Draco. They were talking about the upcoming quidditch practice when colin creevy came running towards him.

"Harry… I was told… to… give this… to you" he said, trying to catch his breath. Harry thanked him and opened the note.

"It's from Dumbledore. I'm to meet him tonight at six. He likes lemon drops." He said, and Ron grinned.

"Maybe he's going to train you to kill you know who. And lemon drops is the password" Ron said, and harry nodded.

"Hopefully he'll help" he said. The day passed by quickly and at 5:30, he left to go to dumbledore's office. He said 'lemon drops" and the eagle staircase began to move. When he reached the door, he knocked. He heard shuffling, and an angry voice say 'come in'. harry opened the door, and there stood dumbedore with a serious look on his face.

"Sit. Our lessons begin now." he said, and harry took a seat. He suddenly felt very uneasy about Dumbledore, like something wasn't quite right with him.

"Sir, are you alright?" harry asked, and Dumbledore nodded, sitting behind his desk.

"Yes, fine. Now, on to the lessons. It has come to my attention that your connection between the dark lord and yourself is the key to winning this war" he said, and harry nodded.

"I need to work on closing it sir, I know." he said, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. I want you to go into his mind, find what weaknesses he has, what are his advantages. Look into his memory." He said, and harry blinked a few times before he spoke.

"Sir… you want me to go into voldemort's mind? I thought that was… that's letting him know I'm there, that I know what he's up to" he said, and Dumbledore shook his head again, looking even more agitated.

"This is the only way harry! The only way we can win this war!" he yelled, and harry nodded.

"Close your eyes, and use the connection as a pathway into his mind. See what he's seeing." He said, and harry did. He closed his eyes, and concentrated as hard as he could. He opened them again, and saw Lucius Malfoy.

"_I thought I told you that Draco is the key. The key to getting rid of Severus, you know he can not be trusted" he said, and Lucius nodded._

_ "He ran my lord, he is a blood traitor. He means nothing to us" Lucius said proudly, and Voldemort scoffed._

_ "I know that, but I needed him. Now we must use someone else" _he said, and harry got out of his vision.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked, and harry blinked a few times.

"He's looking for someone. One of his death eaters gone rogue." He said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Good. You may leave" he said, and harry rushed from the room. He ran all the way up to the tower, and burst into the room, Draco, Ron and Hermione rushing over to him.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ron asked, and harry sighed.

"I… Dumbledore, there's something different about him. I felt so uneasy sitting there. He made me look into voldemort's mind." He said, and they all gasped.

"What happened?" Draco asked, leading him to the couch.

"I saw him talking to Lucius. He said that you were a key to getting rid of Severus. That he can't be trusted." He said, and Draco's eyes widened.

"We have to go tell him. Now" Draco said, and harry nodded. Harry ran upstairs to grab his map and his cloak. They, all together, made their way down to the dungeons and into Severus's classroom.

"Whose there?" he asked, and they all came out from under the cloak.

"Draco! What is the meaning of this?" he asked, getting up from behind his desk.

"Uncle sev, please, listen to what harry has to say. Something is wrong with professor Dumbledore." He said, and Severus stopped in his tracks.

"Potter?" he asked, and harry took a breath.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me a note this morning, to meet him for our first lesson. He said that I need to look into voldemort's mind, that's the key to winning the war. I didn't have a choice, so I saw… Voldemort was talking to Lucius, about how Draco was the key to getting rid of you. He said that you can't be trusted." Harry said, and Severus nodded.

"You can not trust Dumbledore, any of you, is that understood?" he asked, and they all nodded.

"Ok. Now get back to your dorms, all of you" he said, and they all left, and went back up to the tower. Hermione went in first, and screamed. On the floor, in the center of the room, was lavender brown, surrouneded by her own blood.

**Oh, ya'll didn't expect that did you? And yes, Dumbledore is evil…. Makes it hard to write, but I shall prevale! I know, it's a short chapter, but I promise, it'll be worth it within the next few. Reviews are lovely, and I shall give you cookies. :D – Erin (p.s. I lied, I figured I'd give you this little chapter, I'll start working on six tonight. Loves to all of you! :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione's scream had woken the entire house, and everyone came downstairs, and screamed themselves. Professor McGonagall called professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, and they rushed lavender to the infrimary. Professor McGonagall cleaned up the blood with her wand, and sent everyone to the great hall to check the tower.

"It's like Sirius's escape again" harry said, sitting next to Draco and Ron. Hermione was taken to the hospital wing, and treated for shock.

"Do you think it was someone in the castle?" Draco asked, and harry shook his head.

"I… I don't know anyone who really hated lavender. I know some of the girls didn't like her, but no one hated her. I don't know who would break in the castle, just to hurt her" he said, and Draco nodded. He laid down next to harry, and harry faced him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm scared, but we'll be ok." he said, and harry nodded. He grabbed Draco's hand, squeezed, and let go. He turned back to face the wall, and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, classes were cancelled, and harry, Ron and Draco rushed down to infirmary where lavender was asleep.

"Is she going to be ok?" Draco asked, and Madame promfrey nodded.

"Yes, she'll be ok. Some scaring, and she'll be in here for about a week after she wakes up, but she should be fine. Ms. Granger can go." She said, and Hermione got off her bed, and walked with them out of the infirmary. They went to the table, and sat down to eat lunch, when Hedwig flew in with a note.

"It's from Dumbledore… I have to meet him tomorrow night" he said, and Draco shook his head.

"You know what Severus said harry, you can't trust him, none of us can" he said, and harry gave him a frustrated sigh.

"I can't say no Draco… even if I don't trust him, I can't tell him no. I'm meeting him." he said, and Hermione nodded.

"Just… be careful ok?" she asked, and he nodded. They left the great hall and went out onto the grounds, and sat down near the lake.

"Who do you think could have done that?" Hermione asked quietly, and the heard someone laugh. It was Theodore nott, goyle, Crabbe, and pansy.

"Whoever it was, they deserve a medal. That bitch was so annoying" theo said, and Draco stood up, and walked towards him.

"Get away from us" he said, and theo smirked.

"Oh, what a brave little lion huh?" he asked, and Draco blushed.

"Give it up Draco, your nothing but a coward" he said, and shoved him to the ground, Harry and Ron got up and pulled out their wands, harry pressing it into theo's neck.

"Give me a reason. I dare you" he said, and theo stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Don't you ever touch him again" harry said, and he glared at them, and walked back to the castle. Harry helped him off the ground, and Draco sighed.

"He's right, I am a coward" he said, and harry shook his head.

"You switched sides, left your family, and came out of the closet, all in a matter of a year. You are one of the bravest kids I know" harry said, and Draco smiled and nodded.

As the sun started to set, they went back into the castle, ate dinner, and went back to the tower. Harry wasn't up for conversation, so he went upstairs, and closed his curtains. He changed into his pajamas, and took out his photo album of his parents, and smiled. He looked through it, picture by picture, thinking of what his parents would say if they were here. He slowly slipped into sleep.

The next morning, he got up, and met everyone downstairs in the great hall. Everything seemed to have calmed down, and everyone was in casual conversation. The day passed by without a hitch, and harry thought, maybe, his feeling about Dumbledore was just silly, and that everything was fine. That night, he said goodbye to Ron, Hermione, and Draco, and walked to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and the eagle moved. Harry walked up the staircase, and heard dumbledore's voice.

"Nothing will stop us. We will be unstoppable. Master, we will be the conquers of death, and the power will be ours." He said, and harry covered his mouth making sure to not say a word. He could hear voldemort's cold voice speaking to Dumbledore.

"The power will be ours Dumbledore, but I must kill the boy. We can not fail" he said coldly.

"I understand master" Dumbledore said, and harry couldn't take it anymore. He rushed down the stairs, and ran up to the tower, and rushed in.

"Harry! what's wrong?" Hermione asked, and he told them what he had heard.

"We need to go to Severus" Draco said, but harry stopped him.

"Can we trust him?" harry asked, and Draco nodded.

"Severus isn't a death eater. I know that" he said, and harry nodded. They rushed down to the dungeons and into severusus office.

"What's happened?" he asked, and harry told him what he heard. Severus nodded, and sat back down.

"You four are never to see dumbledore alone, is that understood?" he asked and Severus winced, and covered his wrist with his hand. It took Draco a few seconds to figure out was wrong.

"Your one of them! Your like my dad!" Draco yelled, and Severus shook his head.

"I'm not Draco. You must believe me" he said, and tears spilled over onto Draco's cheeks.

"You lied to me! How could you!?" Draco screamed, and ran out of his classroom, down the hall and out of sight.

"I'm a spy, when Voldemort got the prophesy of you being born harry, I ran to Dumbledore, begging him to protect them. I betrayed the dark lord to save your mother, and ive been a spy ever since. You must convince Draco of that, I can't loose him" he said, and harry nodded. He ran after Draco, and finally, after an hour of searching, found Draco, sitting on the stairs, crying.

"Leave me alone harry" Draco whispered, and harry shook his head.

"I can't do that. Draco, he's not a death eater. He betrayed Voldemort to save my parents… He tried to save me" he said, and Draco glared up at him.

"He lied to me! I can't trust him at all!" he said, getting up and walking away, but harry grabbed his wrist.

"Draco, you can. He couldn't tell you, it would have had him killed if he had" harry said, and Draco tried to pull away, but harry held him still.

"Why don't you just go run to your damn boyfriend and leave me the hell alone!" he yelled, and harry growled and pulled him close, and kissed him angrily. Their lips moved fast, and fierce, until harry broke the kiss. He turned and stormed off, towards Gryffindor tower, Draco sinking to the ground, leaning against the wall. His life was a shit storm, and he was in the center, trying to seek shelter. But when shit flies, everything gets messy.

**Ahhhh! Surprise, I didn't kill lavender! Even though she's annoying… anyways, thanks for the amazing reviews guys! Every time I update, I will be offering something different, a different incentive to review if you will, and this time it's… brownies. Whether they have chocolate chips or weed is your choice. ;) The next chapter is going to be a sad one… I know, I'm a mean writer. Someone will die next chapter, so I warned you. It won't be who you think it is, or maybe it is who you think it is, and I'm just terrible at keeping secrets. You shall never know. Have a great weekend guys, I'll try and update over the weekend! - Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco sat on the stairs for a long time, just thinking. He hadn't meant to yell at harry. He didn't know how to say how he was feeling. He was hurt, and angry, and upset, but not at harry. He was hurt because his godfather had lied to him. He was angry because he felt like he couldn't trust him, and he was upset because he didn't want any of that to be true.

Draco finally got up, and slowly made his way up to Gryffindor tower, and when he entered, harry was crying in Hermione's arms, Ron and Hermione trying to sooth him.

"I'm so sorry mate… I know you weren't together long…" Ron said, and harry nodded.

"He… he taught me so much… I can't believe he's gone." Harry said, sniffling.

"Whose gone?" Draco asked, and harry looked up and started crying again.

"Auror's found oliver dead in his apartment. No marks, scratches, anything. There was a dark mark over his apartment, and Mrs. Weasely owled harry to tell him." Hermione said, and Draco nodded. He slowly moved towards harry, and Hermione let him go, and Draco pulled him into his chest.

"It's ok… I'm so sorry harry… I know he meant a lot to you" Draco said, and they sat there, harry crying into Draco's shoulder, until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up before harry did. He smiled slightly, and cuddled next to him. when harry woke up, Draco smiled at him.

"Good morning" Draco said, and harry broke the embrace and got up.

"Morning" he said, and went to the bathroom, leaving Draco a little hurt, and confused. When harry came back, Draco got up and harry grabbed his hand.

"Thank you… for last night. I know it wasn't easy, having me cry into your shoulder over another man… I shouldn't have done that to you." He said, and Draco pulled him into a tight hug.

"Were friends, that's what friends do" he said, and harry shook his head.

"I know you like me more than just a friend, and it's the same for me…" he said quietly, and Draco looked into his eyes, and smiled slightly.

"I… I don't want to rush into anything" he said, and harry shook his head.

"I… I need time to grieve. I know what I did last night… that frustrated kiss, it wasn't fair to oliver, and now I can't apologize. But… he was a really great friend, and… I just need time ok?" he asked, and Draco nodded, and smiled a small smile.

"I'll be here" he said, and harry nodded. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek, as a showing of thanks, and a promise of what could be. Harry left Draco downstairs, and went to take a shower. By the time he was done, Draco had showered, and changed. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him to go down to breakfast.

"I… you guys go ahead. I'll meet up with you" he said, and they nodded, and left. Harry sighed, and went over to the window. He saw an owl, flying towards him, so he opened the window, and it flew in. harry removed the note, and read silently to himself.

_Harry,_

_I had a really amazing time with you in hogsmead, and I'm glad we got to have lunch together. I… this is hard for me to say, but I think it needs to be said. I like you, a lot. And I know you like me too, but I also know that you love Draco Malfoy. I know you love him, it was written all over your face when he came into the three broomsticks. I'm not mad, not in the least. I want you to be happy, and even if it isn't with me, that's ok. Plus, five years difference isn't easy to deal with. I'll always be here for you, and I hope everything works out._

_Your friend,_

_Oliver_

Harry broke down, clutching the note to his chest. Oliver knew how he felt about Draco, and he didn't say anything, he wasn't even mad. That made harry feel even worse, knowing that oliver knew how he felt, but still didn't care. Harry stayed up in the tower all day, cuddled in bed, trying not to think about anything. He just wanted this stupid war to be over. He never wanted any of this, not the fame, the glory… he never wanted anyone to die for him. But people were, and people were going to.

When Ron, Hermione and Draco made it up to the tower, they found harry asleep in his bed. They quietly left, and went back downstairs.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Draco asked, and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, we just need to give him time" he said, and Draco nodded.

A two months passed before harry started acting like himself again. He was smiling, and talking and he had let oliver's death pass. During the last hogsmead visit, he went to visit his grave. No one went with him, he didn't tell anyone he had left. This was something he had to do on his own.

When he got to his grave, harry sat down next to it.

"I never meant for you to die for me… I'm so sorry" he said, crying. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and saw oliver wood smiling down at him.

"It's ok, don't be afraid" he said, and harry nodded. Oliver's sat down next to him.

"I didn't want to go either, but I had to. My time and all that" he said, and harry nodded.

"I'm sorry" harry said, and oliver kissed his cheek, which felt cold against harry's skin.

"I cared for you harry. I really did. But you and Draco… you have something special. And I want you to stop feeling guilty, because I know you are. You didn't cause my death, stupid death eaters did. They didn't know we were dating, they didn't know anything other than I was a quidditch captain. So, do not feel guilty." He said, and harry nodded.

"Ok." he said, and oliver nodded.

"Oliver… what are you?" harry asked, and oliver laughed lightly.

"When I died, I went up to heaven. And God asked me if I wanted to become a guardian angel, and I said yes. That's why I'm here. I'm your guardian angel." He said, and harry's eyes filled with tears again.

"No, please don't cry. I chose this because I wanted to." he said, and harry nodded.

"So what, you have wings now?" he asked, and oliver grinned, stood up, and brilliant white wings shot out.

"Oh my goodness…." He said, and oliver smirked.

"Impressing huh? You need to get back, Ron and Hermione are worried about you" he said, and harry nodded, and got up.

"And harry?" oliver asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, and oliver smiled.

"Go find Draco. It's time to move on" he said, and disappeared. Harry sighed, and made his way back to the castle. When he reached Gryffindor tower, they were all waiting for him.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" he asked, and Draco nodded, Ron and Hermione looking frustrated.

"You disappeared on us! We were about to go to Snape!" Hermione said, and harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, I had to visit someone" he said, and Ron and Hermione instantly understood what he had done. They let it go, and harry led Draco upstairs. He sat down on his bed, and Draco sat down next to him.

"So… I went to oliver's grave today" he said, and Draco took his hand.

"You don't need to tell me harry" he said, and harry smiled.

"No, I do. And I saw him. He's an angel." He said, and Draco's eyes widened.

"You mean like… wings, and a halo?" he asked, and harry shook his head.

"He has wings, they're white. But no halo. And he looks like he did when he was alive. But… he's my guardian angel. It's something he chose. And… he told me to move on. That I need to stop feeling guilty. And I am. I'm ready to move on" he said, and Draco smiled slightly.

"That's good. I'm glad" he said, and harry squeezed Draco's hand. Draco smiled, and turned to face him. Harry leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Draco's. He gasped and harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I should have-" but Draco pulled him back over, and kissed him hard and fast. Draco pushed harry down on the bed, and ran his hands through harry's hair as they kissed, strattling him. He pulled away, and took some deep breaths.

"Are you sure you… I mean…" he stuttered, and harry thurst his hips up slightly, his erection rubbing against Draco. Draco moaned aloud, and harry brought him back down to kiss him. They kissed fast and hard until harry grabbed his wand and spelled their clothes away. Draco blushed slightly, and harry sat up and started kissing his neck.

"You are absolutely beautiful Draco…" he whispered, and Draco looked down. Harry put his hand under Draco's chin and made him look at him.

"You are beautiful Draco… I truly mean that." he said, and Draco looked away again.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to… I shouldn't have spelled away our clothes…" he said, and Draco shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want to… I just… I'm a virgin" he said, and harry smiled softly.

"So am i. We are both inexperienced, and nervous. And if you aren't ready, they we'll wait." He said, and Draco nodded, and kissed him gently. He spelled their clothes back, and cuddled next to harry on the bed.

"What brought all this on?" he asked, and harry smiled.

"I just needed to make the right move. When oliver told me it was time to move it, I did. Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, and Draco nodded, and kissed him softly.

"Slow. Come on, let's go back downstairs" he said, and harry got up.

"You go, I need to take a shower" he said, and Draco nodded, leaving harry to take a very cold, but still wonderful shower.

**OH MY GOODNESS! I am so sorry ive kept you all waiting. I have finals coming up, and you all know how stressful they can be. Anyways, I hope you all like it. And I know they are both 16, and most 16 year olds have sex, blah blah, but I'd like to make sure that their first time is special. And no, they aren't going to wait until marriage. The rating on the fic will change from teen to mature, I just wanted to let you know. So, today I am giving away: CHOCOLATE PIE! :D I love chocolate pie. Please review, and you shall get some pie. I also have fruit pie for those who don't like chocolate. Thanks for the love and reviews! Till next time**! - Erin


End file.
